Blood of the Angels
by The Dancing Blade
Summary: "How can I trust you?" "You can't." The tall boy said, his turquoise eyes gleaming with mischief. Mai glared at him before growling. "Fine.." She spat. "I guess we're partners then." - When the Valshe heir makes new friends in Valakare, she learns more about her past, her families mysterious disappearances, and she also learns to love another. But can she really love without pain?
1. Prolouge: An Old Friend

Mai groaned as she rolled out of bed, litteraly. She rolled out of her bed and onto the floor. She reached up and grabbed her cellphone, which was blaring out a rather annoying ringtone which meant it was only one person. She answered it and lifted her head up slightly as she answered with, "Kosuke, you better have a good reason for waking me up this-" "HE'S GOING TO KILL ME AFTER WRECKING YOUR COFFEE!" The older boy shouted into the phone, Mai holding it away with wide eyes. She snapped it shut and sighed and got up, stumbling over to her closet and just falling inside, walking out dressed a few minutes later.

She walked out of her room and sat on the railing of her stairs, sliding down and landing on her feet. She walked to the kitchen and put her ear to it with an annoyed face as she heard somebody moving around inside, or to be precice, around her coffee pot. She stood straight and opened the door, glaring at the boy who stood there, holding a bottle of rat poison over her coffee. A tall boy around 18 with a very strong build was staring at her, the boy had hazel brown eyes and copper red hair in a low pony tail reaching just under his shoulder blades, his chest was hidden by a black feudal styled top with a red lining with red archer gloves on his hands and normal blue jeans tied up over his black shoes, the most noticeable feature however was the scars on his face, on long one going down the right side over his eye under the fringe that was longer on that side, and the smaller on his left cheek.

He stared at her with wide eyes, Mai glaring at the amber haired boy. "Itzal...don't you dare..." She said darkly, glaring. Itzal stood there a few more seconds before dropping the rat poison into the coffee and running for it. She screamed loudly and ran after him, swearing and cursing at the top of her lungs as she grabbed a frying pan and started beating him with it.

A few hours later...

"...So let me get this straight, he came in and ruined your coffee...and you beat him half to death?" Kosuke asked, looking at the blood head known as his younger brother. "Yeah, that's about right." Mai replied, sitting on Itzal's back and sipping a new cup of coffee. She got up and slid the boy over, Itzal groaning in pain. "I'll be sure to make sure to go easier on him next time." Mai said, gulping down her coffee and closing the door.

She turned round and walked up to her room and into her bathroom, closing the door and brushing her long purple hair. She pulled it back into a ponytail then grabbed a knife from the dresser. She grabbed it and held it steady before cutting it half it length with the knife, letting the rest of her hair fall to the floor. "Much better." She said, setting the knife aside and heading back to her room, changing into a pale green t-shirt and blue jeans with black tennis shoes.

She made her bed and cleaned up the hair in the bathroom before walking back to her kitchen, staring at who was sitting on the counter. The woman had short light brown hair in a V-cut just below her ears, wearing a black business suit with a dark blue undershirt with black heels. She gave a warm smile, her cream skin contradicting her dark green eyes. "Good morning Mai-Mai." She said, Mai's eyes twitching in annoyance.

"...Clara. Out. NOW." She said, pointing to the front door, Clara pouting. "Oh come on, I'm just saying hi!" She said, jumping down. She walked over to Mai and looked at what was left of the ponytail and grumbled, pulling a switchblade from her pocket. She flipped it open and evened out her hair then put it away. "You know what you're doing today?" Mai asked her aunt, Clara smiling and nodding. "Yup. Beating up Itzal for a while, annoying Erin, then going out looking for a date, then going home." She said.

Mai facepalmed and held up Clara's fedora, the woman taking it and putting it on. "Time to go!" She cheered, grabbing Mai and running out to the car, tossing Mai in and starting it up. Mai stumbled to sit upright, groaning from when her head crashed against the door but screamed as Clara then started speeding down the road like a crazy person. "HOLY CRAP!" Mai shouted, holding onto her seat. "YEAH! WOO-HOO!" Clara shouted, swerving around on the road.

After about a minnute of this, Mai kicked her door open and leapt out at the train station, rolling on until she hit the back of the train, rubbing her head in pain. She stood up and sat in a seat, rubbing her head. She looked out the window and put her headphones on, turning her MP3 and her brother's singing voice filled her head. She closed her eyes and let her mind drift off with the song. It was a ballad, something her brother rarely sang.

Not that it mattered. Nier Alexander Valshe went missing on Mai's 5th birthday while he was going to audition for a show. He was 18 years old when he went missing, going on 19. He took mostly after their mother, having her brown hair and blue-green eyes. Mai listened to the ballad as the train stopped, allowing more people on. Mai looked up when somebody sat next to her, making her raise a brow. It was a man with an aged face with gray-ish brown hair and hazel eyes. He wore a rather nice cream suit and brown dress shoes, a kind smle on his face.

"Hello again Mai." He said, Mai's eyes widening. She knew the man. When she was in a dark, sad place, he was there for her... He was the one who cared for her...

**Back when she wasn't sane.**


	2. Chapter 1: Friend's or Foes?

"Mark.." Mai muttered, taking her earphones out and putting her MP3 away. Mark chuckled and smiled, patting the fourteen-year-old's head. "Its good to see you again Mai." He said, his voice gentle and caring as always. Mai smiled softly and hugged him in a daughter-like way, the old man patting her back gently. Mai pulled away and smiled, wiping a few tears away as the train started again. "I heard you made it to the local college." Mark said, Mai nodding with a grin.

"Yup! I'm going as a student for now." She said, tightening her ponytail. She went to say more but something caught her eye in the sky, a green flash of light. Many people gasped and rushed to the windows and Mai had both of her hands against it, staring out with wide eyes. She cursed before saying goodbye to Mark and running off the train at the next stop. She ran quickly, bumping into people as she went but she didn't care. She rounded the corner and nearly ran into a boy with blond-green hair and blue eyes. "Sorry!" She said before running past the boy, making him look back at her before continuing on his way.

_"No no no... Please don't let it be what I think it is.."_ Mai thought as she ran, stopping to catch her breath and look around. She looked to the local warehouses and nodded to herself, running over and looking around the area, pulling a gun from her shoe. She turned off the safety and looked around, the gun ready in her hands. She heard a whirring sound and stopped, focusing and listening. The whirring got closer and louder, letting her know that the thing was heading her way. She jumped up and latched onto a grate near to top of a warehouse, hiding and looking around. She gasped quietly when a strange-looking robot soldier wheeled out and looked around, as if scouting the area.

She rose her left arm which held the gun and closed one eyes to get better aim. She pointed it right at the glowing red orb in the center of the bot before holding her breath, squeezing the trigger. The bullet went flying out of the gun and through the bot, causing it to malfunction and crash into a few things before powering down. She smirked but gasped when she heard an angry yelled closing in. "Who did this!?" It yelled as another robot came into view. Mai felt her eyes widen as she looked at it, noticing how close to a human it looked, but at the same time alien like. "LAWREEENNCCEEE!" It yelled, Mai wincing and closing her eyes at the roughness of the voice which was clearly male. Another bot the resembled a butler walked out with a sigh. "Right here sir."

"Clean up this mess and set up our base of operation, NOW!" The other bot yelled, storming off. Mai narrowed her eyes and put the gun in her belt and leaping down, hiding behind a building at the robot she guessed was Lawrence. He sighed and started working as Mai watched. She narrowed her eyes and pulled a pair of glasses out from her pocket and put them on, the lens actually computer screens. She tapped the right side and started taking pictures of the work, making sure she got everything she could before following after the other bot to see what she could find. She hid on a roof and gaped at what she saw, taking a picture quickly. It was a huge ship, more and more bots like the one she shot running around to try to hide it. She snapped out of it and took more pictures, mainly on the human-like bot.

"Dr. Nefarious!" A soldier said, rushing over to the bot that was in charge. Mai narrowed her eyes and took one last photo then ran off as Nefarious looked her way. He narrowed his eyes and walked back to Lawrence. "Find us a good ally Lawrence.." He said, smirking. "We may have somebody else here as well... I know Ratchet is here somewhere."

* * *

Mai ran down the street, heading to the college. She slowed her pace to a walk, looking around then stopping when she heard somebody yell, "Scarlet!" She turned around to see a group of guys holding back a boy with golden hair and green eyes. He was wearing a brown shirt and blue jeans along with a rather odd-looking watch on his wrist. Mai narrowed her eyes but looked over quickly to see the leader punch the girl, supposedly Scarlet, right in the stomach. She growled and started walking over as the guys holding her dropped her. The leader drew his fist back for another punch but she grabbed it tightly, stopping his movements completely.

"Leave them alone of else, and I won't warn you again." She said darkly, glaring at the boy. He sneered and smirked to her."Or else what kid? I'm at least twice the size of you, so why should I care about your little warning?" He asked, going to pull his arm away. He was soon shocked when he realized her grip was stronger than it felt since he couldn't pull away. Mai narrowed her eyes a bit more before spinning around and elbowing him in the face, breaking his nose as blood splattered onto her shirt. He stumbled back, falling over and holding his nose as her growled out, "Get that girl!"

The other 9 boys dropped the two they were holding and rushed over, Mai glaring at them. She took a breath and whirled around, punching two in the face and elbowing them in the rips, cracking a few. She turned and kicked another in the jaw, breaking it and causing him to crash into two more guys. She turned to the last four and jumped up, landing on two of their shoulders and kicking the two behind then before swinging back around and slamming their faces into the ground. She stood straight as her shirt was covered in blood from the eleven seconds of damage she'd just caused. The boys scampered away in a hurry and Mai looked back at the two victims, staring at the boy suspiciously before running off.

She went to the bathroom and changed shirt, this one maroon with blue fang-like markings on it. She threw her other shirt away and started walking to her class when she was stopped by the teacher. "Mai Valshe?" He asked, raising a brow. She nodded. "That's me." She replied, the teacher looking her up and down. "...Seriously?" "Is there a problem?" "No-no, its okay.." He said, opening the door and heading in with her. Mai looked around as she walked but her eyes instantly focused on the boy and girl from earlier, staring at them as she stood in the front of the room. The teacher was introducing her but his voice didn't register as her eyes made contact with the boys, Mai's eyes flashing gold briefly.

In the moment, the watch seemed to malfunction for a millisecond, Mai's eyes widening at what she saw. It was a disguise, and the boy was NOT a boy. "Take a seat over there Mai." The teacher said, making her smile a bit. He'd just made her job easier. She walked over and sat in te row above them, staring at the "boy" curiously. "Hey...thanks for earlier..." A shy voice said, making Mai look over and stare at the girl. "Mai, right?" She asked, Mai nodding. "Nothing to it, those boys should know better by now. You are?" She asked, the girl smiling. "Oh, I'm Scarlet Ruby and this is Richard." She said, the boy nodding. Once class started Mai stared at Richard, narrowing her eyes.

She knew something wasn't right about him after that little thing she saw. She watched him take quick notes as Scarlet just class was over Richard ran to the bathroom after excusing himself, making both girls wait outside. Mai stood there, staring at the door to the boys bathroom and Scarlet stood next to her. "You okay Mai?" She asked but only got a nod in reply as Mai stared. Richard walked back after a few minutes and smiled at Scarlet, Mai only stared. She could tell she was making him nervous but kept staring at they started to leave to Valakare. "You heading out way?" Richard asked Mai, who was walking behind the two. "Yes, I also live there." She said, nodding. "I believe I saw you on my way here."

Richard nodded and began walking with Scarlet to the train station, Mai trailing behind. She stared at Richard intently, her eyes narrowed as she sat by them on the train. _"I know he's a good guy...but still..." _Mai thought as she stared at Richard before glaring out the window. _"The boy... Ratchet cannot be trusted."_ She said, looking back to "Richard". He may be fooling the other girl, but he couldn't fool her. Lombax or not, Mai knew she would meet him later today as she kept staring at him. _"I will get more information... I know he has some connection to that robot man at the warehouses."_ She thought as the train slowly came to a stop at Valakare. Mai got off with them but stopped when she spotted a girl waiting for Scarlet and Richard.

"Hey guys."


End file.
